Unexpected Occurrences
by msanimegeek
Summary: Pan and Trunks have been best friends their entire lives. but what happens when something unexpected comes to light. Will they remain friends, or will they become something more?
1. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: So obviously I do not own anything DBZ releated, some very rich guy does. XD

**(AN)-** Sorry that I have not mentioned before, but Pan is Goku and Chi-Chi's daughter. I got the idea from a wonderful writer, and thought that I could apply that one factor to this story.

Unexpected Occurrences

**Chapter 1**: Happy Birthday

**Ages-**

Pan: 18

Trunks: 20

Goten: 19

Bra: 17

**Pan's POV**

"Pan-Chan, wake up." He said. I was awoken by a pair of warm blue eyes staring back at me. "Good morning Trunks-kun." I reply groggily. I rose from the mat at which I slept and asked, "Hey Trunks, what time is it?"

"3:30 in the morning" He answered. He quickly but quietly got up to a desk drawer and opens it. "I wanted to give you this before anyone else." He says handing me the box. We sit on his bed and I open it.

"It's beautiful." I said. And it truly was. The thin necklace draped across my hand like a silk string. "I'm glad you like it." He whispered huskily. Every time I get close to him like this, I feel on edge. Not because I'm scared, but in _anticipation_ for something. And I'm really starting to like it.

**3****rd**** person**

They stayed in his bed until dawn, talking of this, that, and the other. She had been staying over at Capsule Corp. more often and it had become like a second home to her, and her younger brother Goten. It was a time of peace for the Earth, and its inhabitants, nothing like the chaos brought upon the world a few years ago. Goku, her father was alive, her older brother Gohan had finally settled down with Videl, and is expecting a baby girl soon. Bulma and Vegeta were back to their fighting selves, Bra couldn't tell any difference, but the older children knew.

Walking downstairs, the two teens could hear the verbal quarrel brewing. "WOMAN! WHERE THE HELL IS MY FOOD? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT I-" Vegeta was cut off with a, "I don't care! You're going to sit down and wait for breakfast like everyone else!" She was beyond angry, and it wasn't nine-am yet. "Good morning mother." Trunks said. "Good morning son." She replied.

"Could one of you kindly go wake up Bra?" Bulma asked. The two hesitated only for a moment before Trunks turns around and walks up the stairs. Waking the 16-year-old up was always a challenge, but when food was involved, it was a little easier. "Bra! Open up the door, foods ready!"

"Happy Birthday, Pan." Bulma greeted. "Thank you." She said, while reaching for a small plate of food. She ate quietly, while Vegeta scarfed most of the food down. She stared, thinking, 'so much for early morning table manners.' "Brat. What do you think you staring at?" he asked. She could only roll her eyes and continue eating.

Bulma and Trunks soon came to the table to eat. All while Bra continued to sleep. "No answer at the door, gave up after a while." Trunks said between bites. Pan excused herself from the table and said she was going to wake up Bra.

"Bra! Wake up, it's Pan-Chan." No reply. She began to knock on the door harder. And then finally the door opened, to a zombified Saiyan girl. "Breakfast is ready." Pan said, and walked downstairs.

As with any and every occasion, there is a party planned. Bulma made every plea to the now eighteen year old Pan to have one. A few hours after breakfast, Bra decided to go to the mall, and drag along the birthday girl.

"Come on Pan, it'll be fun." She pleaded. "I don't want to go. I don't need to go." She said back. Not one person could beg her to go to the mall like her best friend. She began to drag her to the drive and un-encapsulate her car. "You're going, and that's final." And for a moment, Pan let it go, thinking that is the same thing her mother, Chi-Chi would say. Then she seemed to snap out of it. "Bra! I'm not going to the mall! I'm going to spar with Goten and Trunks."

*20 minutes later*

'She actually managed to do it. I can believe it.' She thought. At the moment, the two girls where in a very expensive clothing store, to pick a dress for the party. Nothing good was going to come out of this shopping trip.

"What about this one?" There was a pause. "Oh Kami, yes! Go try it on right now!" she said shoving her into the dressing room. The dress was a snug black dress, hugging her every curve, and then flowing out to her knees, as well as showing just a bit of her cleavage. Pan waited to come out of the dressing room, and admired how much she had grown. With her long black hair cascading down her back. She turned the knob to the door and walked out, to a dead silence. "Who died?" she asked. The silence was continually deafening. "Bra, Brraaa." She said waving her hand in her face. Quickly she snapped out of the daze. "it's a wonder he hasn't admitted it yet."

Confused by this revelation, Pan just shook her head and dropped it.

**(AN)- How was it? Good, Bad, or Ugly. Please review, no flames, but constructive criticism is very much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Party

**I would like to thank all of those who reviewed. I promise, I will not abandon this, and I will keep the subtle surprises going. Most of the story will be in third person, but some maybe in first. **

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything DBZ related. My stories are just to enjoy.

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Chapter 2: **The Party

**Ages:**

Same as last chap.

Marron: 17

Uub: 19

**3****rd**** person**

A few hours had passed and Pan was going through the usual torturer cycle with Bra. "Put on the dress already!" She yelled from the bathroom. '_Why_,_ why does this have to happen to me.'_ She thought. She continues to think about what happened earlier in the day, and began to put on the silky black dress.

Bra soon came out in a deep purple dress that seemed to cling to her, dropping a few inches above her knees. She motioned Pan to sit in the vanity chair so she could fix her hair. Over the years, her hair had gotten longer and thicker. Bra at first couldn't figure out what to do with it, being so heavy and all. But then an idea struck her. "Sit still. And don't look into the mirror until I say so." She said.

Half an hour later Pan and Bra's hair and make up were finished. A silence descended upon the room in a matter of moments. And this time, it wasn't Bra that was quiet. "Wow." She whispered. She stood in front of the mirror like a statue, taking it all in. "As your best friend it is my job to help." Bra said. Pan looked over at her, "You are not that little tomboy anymore." she continued. _'Yeah, thanks for stating the obvious.'_

Walking downstairs, Pan could hear her older brothers talking, and then, Trunks. _'Oh boy, he'll never let me live this down.' _She continued walking. Bra stayed upstairs to tidy up her room, since she destroyed it looking for a decent pair of shoes.

Upon hearing her footsteps on the stairs, Trunks stopped and looked up at her. He always had a soft spot for the girl, but lately, he couldn't seem to think straight around her. And with the way she looked at that moment, his mind went completely fuzzy. "Trunks?" Goten asked. "Are you okay?" He was shaken out of his daze by his best friend. "Yeah, just fine." He answered.

Gohan turned around to see his baby sister standing there. "Hey sis." He greeted. "Hey." She answered back.

_ 'Come on Trunks, focus. You can do it. Its just little Panny. The only difference is, shes not so little, anywhere. Shut up! What are you saying? Focus.'_ Pan looked at him puzzled. Then told her brothers that she would go she Bulma and their mother.

"Are you just gonna stand there, or chase my sister like you know you want to?" Gohan asked. _'What? Is he testing me or something?'_ Goten shot his older brother a look. He knew how Trunks was around her, and this was not a good idea. "Yeah, why not?" Trunks answered. Taking his friends challenge. It wasn't like didn't want Pan in the first place, but over the years, he had begun to feel more complicated emotions. Emotions he enjoyed.

"Oh, my Panny's all grown up!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, while Bulma just laughed. "Hello mother." Pan said. She then turned around to see her father standing talking to Vegeta in the living room. As she began to walk over, she heard her friend Marron call over to her. It had been a few years since she has seen the teen. And she had changed so much. So much so, Pan almost didn't recognize her. Her blonde hair had gotten both darker and longer, just past the middle of her back. She had grown tall, like her mother.

"Hi, Marron! How have you been?" She asked. "I'm doing good, busy with school and all. But its good." She smiled. The girl had moved to another city, relatively close to Capsule Corp. but since she couldn't fly to visit, the others didn't see her as often. "How are your mom and dad doing." Pan asked. Marron giggled. "Their doing fine, they are actually over there." She pointed in the direction they were sitting, and talking. "Oh." She smiled.

The two girls had spent the next few moments on the patio catching up on everything that had been happening. Bra had come downstairs only moments later and joined in the conversation. That's when things got interesting.

"You like Trunks?" Marron exclaimed to Pan. Her eyes wide with shock. Pan quickly shook her head and shot down the claim. "I don't like him like that. Really." She said. Bra, being her best friend could tell that she was lying. When she asked Trunks if he liked her, he did the same thing. It wasn't that they didn't like each other, they were just too stubborn to admit it.

But little did the three girls know, Trunks was close, he hid his ki so he couldn't be found by Pan, or his sister. He was close enough to hear the entire conversation. But only paid very close attention to what Pan said. He wasn't angered of frustrated by her response. But his mind kept racing, all the possibilities of her and him. And that thought put a Vegeta like smirk on his face.

**What could he possibly do? How will Pan take it? **

**(AN) No flames allowed, but constructive criticism is appreciated. :) **


	3. Chapter 3: Plans Change

**I promise to update soon, about once a week maybe.**

**(A/N)-** Most of this chapter will be about Trunks, and getting his thoughts together. And his talk with Vegeta is really gonna screw with those thoughts.

Disclaimer: I still don't own it... unfortunately. -_-'

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

**Ages:**

Pan: 18

Trunks: 20

Goten: 19

Bra: 17

**Chapter 3:** Plans Change

It has been a full three weeks since the party, and Trunks seemed to be avoiding her. But not on purpose, but he has a plan, and he couldn't have anyone around to screw with it. He had called in sick at work, since he kind of was. His body ached, and a head splitting headache began to invade. He was lying on his bed texting on his phone.

As always, Vegeta was in the gravity room training. He paused from his training and look in the direction of Trunks' room. True he didn't care, but it seemed that he was bothered by something. "Whatever plan he's thinking isn't going to work." He mumbled.

Pan was getting nervous. He never avoided her. It was bugging her, she wanted to call and ask what was up, but he wouldn't answer. She was feeling a bit under the weather as well. Body aches, and all, she was unable to eat food, and that worried Chi-Chi. Her little girl never got sick, it just didn't happen. "Pan sweetie, are you okay?" She asked. _'Freakin wonderful mom...' _

At some point, she'd have to come downstairs. It was 3:30 in the afternoon, and she has barely moved from her bed. When she wasn't listening to music, she was asleep. _'Do I really like him that much, so much that I have dreams about _that stuff_?_ Bits and pieces of her dreams came to her in a flash, sending a shiver down her spine. They felt so real, so graphic in nature, she felt weird inside, like she was waiting for it to happen. But it wasn't. Trunks didn't like her, he only thought of her as a sister.

Trunks thought of her as a best friend, but lately, he wanted more. Like he couldn't stop thinking of her. His dreams of her always felt so real. He would wake up and curse Dende for letting him wake up, then proceeds to take a cold shower.

"Hey, dad?" He asked walking into the gravity room. "I see your feeling better." Vegeta answered sitting down. Trunks paused, not knowing how to ask what he wanted to. "Well, out with it boy, what do you want?" "What is wrong with me? I mean, I know you know something, but what?" He asked. Vegeta rolled his eyes, showing that his phrasing of a simple question sucked.

"Be more specific." Was his response. Trunks didn't think he could be anymore clear. "You know... a-about me, and..." he stammered. _'So that what it is, about him and Kakarots brat. I don't know whether to be honest, or play with his mind a bit. _His thoughts paused. _'Oh screw it.' _

"What exactly is wrong?" Vegeta asked escorting is son out of the gravity room. "Well, I don't know really, I feel sick now that I'm not around her, and for the past few days, I've been having weird dreams." He answered. "Son, when is the next full moon?"

"3 days father." Trunks said not missing a beat. The elder Sayian stopped dead in his tracks. Not only because it was a full moon, but because his sons sudden answer. Trunks wondered what was making his father like this. He seemed a little thrown off by his answer. He didn't even have to check the calender of when it would occur. He just knew, like it was embedded into his mind.

_'Now that the brat is of age, hes gonna want to mate with her. Which means, my daughter is also of age for that other brat to go with. Great...' _

Trunks eventually gave up when his father didn't answer, and went toward the stairs to his room. "The night of the full moon, do not leave this house, if you do, that's your own problem, but don't do anything that you would regret." Vegeta said. Trunks stopped in front of the stairs, and turned to his father. "What do you mean?"

He wanted to know, because he was honestly confused. "During a full moon," his father explains. "You will get these... urges... between you and your potential mate. A small chase may ensue. It may be a long and messy one, or a short and sweet mating. It all depends on you, and her." Trunks looked dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that this was happening.

Soon, he just leaves the room and returns to his own. '_This is beyond messed up. I don't like her, do I? My dreams sure like her, but do _I_?' _

"That boy is gonna have more problems then he's going to be able to deal with." Vegeta mumbles, as he returns to his training. also making a mental note to Goku to tell him what is going on. Knowing that his child is not the only one having problems.

**Oh boy, full moons coming up, and all hell is gonna break loose. Pan doesn't know whats happening to her. What will she do when she finds out? Who's gonna let her in on it?**

**No flames, constructive criticism appreciated. :) **


	4. Chapter 4: Truth (The Chase Part 1)

**Well, I don't have to go to school today (Election Day); I thought that I'd give you a little gift. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: How many times do I gotta post it… really?

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**Ages: **

Still the same

**Chapter 4: **Truth (The chase part 1)

"Son residence, Chi-Chi speaking." She answered. It was now Thursday, the night before the full moon, and Pan had no idea what was happening to her.

"Where's Katakrot?" The voice said. _'Great, it's Vegeta.'_ She didn't like his attitude towards others, nor the way he treated them. But she knew that he was at least an okay person. "He's not home. Call back later." She responded. The line was quiet for some time before he spoke again. "It's about your daughter." "What about my daughter?" Chi-Chi questioned.

Vegeta hung up the phone at the single question. '_Stupid humans.'_ He thought rolling his eyes. Right that moment, the only goal was to find Goku and tell him what was happening to them. With it being the night before, Pan and Trunks couldn't think straight. He knew that as well as any Sayian, two people in heat like that was bound to be trouble, their instinct guiding them the whole way.

About three hours later Vegeta emerges from the gravity room to find Goku and Bulma talking on the porch. _'About time that clown showed up.'_ Bulma turned around and greeted her husband with a, "Chi-Chi told Goku that you had called, so he told him to come see you." Then she lowered her voice to but a whisper. "Is this about Pan and Trunks?" She was hoping that only Vegeta could hear the question, but then the both saw the way Goku tensed up at the sound of his daughter's name. "What about my daughter?" He asked.

With the look in his eyes, anyone could tell he was getting mad. "Well, are you gonna tell me or not?" "Kakarot, I need to inform you of something that is going to happen. Tonight." Bulma had decided to leave, because she didn't want to get in the middle of something like this. The two Sayians stayed on the porch and talked about the whole thing. "I don't like the idea at all; does she have to go through with it?" Goku asked. Vegeta looked down at his feet, knowing that if he were in his friends shoes, he would ask the same thing about his little girl.

"I guess that I have to tell her then." He said breaking the long silence. Goku looked over at his friend, who was seemingly in deep thought. "Don't worry, everything will work out." And left for Mt. Poa.

All throught the night, and into the next morning, Trunks wanted so badly to see her, talk to her, and do _things_. Not necessarily in that order. Instinct was winning out, and it was still early. So he decided to call her instead. Picking up the phone and dialing the number he knew at heart, he thought what it would be like, the chase, how she'd react. How she would react if he just told her the truth on the phone? "Son residence, Pan speaking." She didn't sound well, like she was still sick or something. Trunks seemed genuinely concerned. But that little voice in his head told him not to worry.

"Pan, we need to talk." He said quietly.

Pan didn't know what was going on, why hadn't Trunks just dropped by like any other time. She wanted to see him so badly. But she couldn't tell him that, at least, not the way she wanted to. Pan felt like she was going crazy staying in her house. She wanted, no, needed to get out. "What is it Trunks?" The line seemed dead for a while before Pan heard an answer.

"There's something you have to know. How do you feel staying cooped up in your house?" She was puzzled by his question. _'Why ask something like that?'_ "I feel that I have to get out, its killing me." He was sort of pleased by her answer, he was finally getting somewhere. "Well," he started, "you're not the only one. What I mean is, that I feel, the same way. And the reason I didn't come over and talk to you, is because if I do, I might do something crazy. " _'Something crazy? If its what I think it is, I don't care.'_ She thought. Her instincts where on hyper drive, and she -even though she felt sick- was ready for anything.

"You're in heat." He said. "On the night of the full moon, a Sayian's instinct to find a mate wins out. They start to feel these urges, and then start to feel claustrophobic and have to get out. One of then start a chase, and then if they are caught, they are taken. Do you understand me so far, Pan?" Her mind was clouded, confused. All her response was, was an "Yes. I do. But I have to go. Can we talk later?" _' If we're lucky, we wont be talking.' _He thought. "Yeah." And he hung up the phone.

For some hours the two just sat in their respective homes, waiting. Bulma and Chi-Chi could tell that their kids where losing it. Goku told his wife about the situation shortly after talking to Vegeta, and Bulma was not in the same room, but she still heard.

As soon as the sun set and the moon rose, Trunks and Pan paced around their rooms, their bodies sweltering, like they could die if they didn't leave. "Screw it!" He exclaimed as he walked out of his house. Pan was already out, he could tell. He rushed out into the woods, looking for her. Her sweet scent invaded his nose. She was close, very close.

Pan was running as fast as her legs could possibly carry her. She enjoyed the chase, it was pure adrenaline to her. She wanted to be with him, Pan was sure of that now. But she wasn't about to giver herself up that easily. Keeping her ki low was not an option, knowing that he would find her anyway. Her body scraped trees and twigs ad she continued to run. "Damn." she whispered. Trunks was getting closer, she could feel it in her bones. Pan went airborne to try and throw him off. She flew to the other side of the woods, only to find...

"Oh how I've wanted you." Trunks said, voice dropping an octave. She finally understood what he was saying, she was the 'victim' of this chase. The sound of his voice, and they way his arm snake its way across her waist sent shivers through her. This was gonna be fun, for the both of them.

**Well, that was interesting. What will happen next? Will she just give up and submit to Trunks, or will she lead him on a more... eventful chase? ;)**

**No flames, constructive criticism appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5: Hunter and Hunted

**So, I've been thinking of expanding the story beyond when… you know… the obvious. Like, what happens within the family, and MAYBE a threat. But all of that is up to you, my faithful readers. Read this and review. Please. **

**MRSJRPMELLAK – you made my day yesterday. Thank you :)**

**Chapter 5: **TheHunter and The Hunted (The chase part 2)

Her body was shaking. She didn't know what to do. _'RUN!'_ Her mind screamed. She tried to get out of his strong grip around her mid-section. But there was no way around it, she couldn't move. Her breath quickened because as she began to freak out on the inside, he was enjoying this. Some primal instinct liked putting fear in her. She tried her best not to let that show. But she was failing miserably.

He had her right where he wanted her. He began to put her up against a near by tree, and whispered, "Just give up, you know you want it." up against her ear. His warm breath tickling her. All of a sudden, she felt as if she would freeze out in the woods. Pan began to open her mouth to speak, but the words would not come out. Instead, Trunks leaned in ever so slightly and captured her lips with his. The feeling was electric. Never had she felt like this before.

His tongue grazed her bottom lip for entrance, and she was glad to give it. As soon as it was given her pulled her closer to deepen the kiss, one of passion and lust. The two pulled away breathless, Trunks still pulling her tightly to him. The look in his eyes, she couldn't place it. All she wanted to do was run. It scared her, but at the same time, exhilarated her.

The blood was rushing throughout his body. Mostly in one place, if you know what is implied. His mind dizzied, her scent however close was intoxicating. He physically couldn't control himself anymore. All he wanted to do was take her, in whatever way he wanted. Domination, total control. Ravishing the one he loved the most. "Pan." He panted. He saw something in her eyes. Need? Anticipation? No. Fear, he could see her fear pouring through her eyes.

Thoughts hit him like a brick wall. But they weren't his. At least he didn't think they were. Caught up in his own mind, Trunks did not realize his prey and run off. _'Oh well, I can find her in seconds.'_

Pan could hear what he said. But how? Her dad said that only mated couples could talk telepathically, and hear thoughts. She continued running, thinking to herself, what he might do to her if he caught her. The moon was out and high in the sky. _'I only have to survive a few more hours.' _In a flash, she hit something, or someone face first, and she began to fall to the ground.

Trunks found her. He held her close, like a few minuets before, and brushed her thick matted hair out of her face. "Pan," He said. "Why do you keep running away?" Frozen in his arms she stood. This wasn't how its supposed to go. She looked up to him and saw a smirk upon his face that would make his father proud. At that second, she could place what it was that was in his eyes. Lust, pure lust.

His hands lightly began to touch her scrapes on her mid-section, sending a shiver up and down her whole body. She so badly wanted to submit to him . But that would mean the end. She couldn't let it happen, not yet at least. As she continued her thoughts, his hands began to creep all over her body, and then lower and lower. Pan let out a gasp when she felt his hand, where it didn't belong. But she didn't do anything. Her mind was clouded, she couldn't focus, her breathing became ragged as he unconsciously began grinding her up against him. It felt so good, she was ready now. She had to be. All of her life she'd been in love with him, but never earned the chance to tell him.

As if he'd been reading her mind, Trunks whispered in her ear panting, "I love you Panna, my whole life I've loved you." And began to kiss her. Passionately, slowly, meaningfully. They wanted to never stop the kiss, but they needed air. Then, Pan began to put a coherent sentence together. As for the past minuets, she's been utterly speechless, "Trunks, where are we?" He snickered. The moon had gone down a lot since he last looked, but the need filling him had not.

"Don't worry, it doesn't matter." He said nibbling at her ear. His iron grip loosened little by little knowing that she wouldn't try to run off. But Pan had other ideas. She could feel his need. Boy, could she ever. Being the cunning girl that she was, she began stroking him through his pants. He couldn't resist her touch, no matter how much he tried. His breathing hitched. "Shit Pan." He hissed. He let out a low growl from deep within his throat. Soon he couldn't barely stand, -that's how weak she made him,- and let his hand at her hip drop. Leaving her ample opportunity fro her plan.

Quickly, she ran, far away from her weakness. Soon though, he would come for her. And take what is rightfully his.

**How 'bout that? Was it any good? Constructive criticism appreciated. No flames needed. **


	6. Chapter 6: Sunrise

**Here's another chapter! And it's FRIDAY. Wow two chapters in a week, a new record. So, I'm still thinking about adding to the plot after the obvious. So PLEASE put your input in. Anyways, back to the story….**

**Chapter 6:** Sunrise

Pan ran until she saw her home in the mountains. Looking up at the moon and seeing it almost disappear into the early morning, made her thank Dende for another day. What she saw the past night scared her in a different way. It made her wonder, about her natural instinct. What would have happened if she just let go? How things would have gone. How it _should_ have gone.

Her matted hair and scraped up body was no way to present herself to anyone. So she decided to go up to her window. Since it was always unlocked, it was easy to sneak in. Her mother would have an absolute coronary if she saw her like this. And then she would proceed to ask what all happened out there.

Trunks flew home as quickly as his now drained energy would take him. The moon had sunk and the sun began to burn off the morning fog. The night before, he didn't want to hurt her. But putting fear into her seemed to be the only thing he was good at lately. His thoughts invaded the front of his mind for the third time. And then he began putting pieces together. What it was that he heard was not _his_ thoughts. They were hers.

*****Flashback*****

_'I only wish he knew the truth, about how much I really love him.'_ Trunks didn't know whether he was going crazy or what. He could hear thoughts from her, not that it was a bad thing. But it was definitely a change. That's when he admitted the truth to her. "I love you Panna, my whole life I've loved you." And then he kissed her, lovingly, passionately, meaningfully.

*****End of Flashback*****

He got home just as the sun broke the horizon. Flying up to his room, he sensed another person's ki, probably his fathers. But no, it was his sister Bra. She knocked on the door, wondering if he was back yet, but heard no answer. Just as she began to leave, she felt his ki, and tried to knock again. This time, he answered the door, and she backed away. Trunks looked exhausted, smelled terrible, and he was pissed.

"What Bra?" He asked looking dead at her. Bra, being a genius like her mother, pulled a death glare at him, and retorted, "If it didn't go well, you don't need to take it out on us." Then walked downstairs to eat breakfast. After a much deserved shower, some food, and an interrogation from his parents, Trunks finally went to lie down on his bed, and mumbled, "Sleep."

Pan was so very close to sleep, but she couldn't shake what had happened the night before. So, she came out of her bedroom and sat on the couch. Her brothers where playing a new video game, and seemingly didn't notice their sister, or rather, the zombie version. It wasn't until Gohan said, "there's a full moon tonight." Did Pan regain full coherency and exclaim "NOOO! There can't be!" the Sayian teen was running on no sleep, and little food. Her hair was a mess, her wounds were not treated, and she had just found out her living hell would continue. Unless, her and Trunks came to an understanding.

A full five hours later, after both slept, Pan called the Briefs' house, and asked to talk to Trunks. She could hear Bulma yelling to her son on the other end. After a minute of hesitation, Pan finally asked if she could come over to Capsule Corp.

The doorbell rang and Trunks began to answer the door, before Bra yelled, "Pan! You can just come right in… you know that!" Pan wouldn't listen though. Even though they were all friends, she was here to talk with _him, _not to sit and joke around. "Hi." He greeted. He had so much that he wanted to say to her. But couldn't, for fear of her running off again. "We, need to talk." They said together. Both knew what needed to be said. But weren't too sure how to say it.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Trunks asked quietly. Pan nodded her head, because the conversation was going to get personal. "So Pan…" He began sitting on his bed next to her. "So… what do we do now?" She asked. Pan looked down at her feet nervously. Trunks brought his hand up to her chin, and raised her head to meet his. His eyes, so honest and caring, bore into hers. Then, he slowly and carefully brought his head down to hers, and captured her lips and a light kiss.

Though the kiss was light, it sent shockwaves through her entire nervous system. She didn't know how to react, because the kiss was over before she even had a real chance to register it. Every part of her body craved his touch, while her mind was in hyper drive with concerns. Then, at a single moment's notice, the girls mind was made up. _'Screw it.' _She thought. _'What can go wrong?'_ Bringing her head up closer to his, she kissed him again. His tongue traced her bottom lip, practically begging for entrance. And when she granted it to him, the kiss became deeper, and a little faster paced.

She moaned in his mouth as he smiled inwardly. It was making her dizzy, and she needed air. But neither of them wanted to end the kiss. Trunks was losing control again, he could feel it. All he wanted to do was turn her on her back and ravish her, but he had a plan of his own. To make it slow, almost torturous, because he knew she wanted him. He continued to kiss her, and slowly moved down her neck and he began to suck on the sweet spot on her neck, she gasped at the action, wanting more. Then he moved down her collar bone, earning him another gasp and small moan. Oh Dende, she would be the death of him.

**That's all for now guys and girls! Sorry for the cliffhanger. If you want more… R&R! Flames not needed, constructive criticism appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7: Weightlessness

**This chapter will flip between all three points of view. Pan's, Trunks', and a third person, reason being, is so you can see everything the way they see it, and also from a sort of distance. Don't worry; it'll be a good one… I hope.**

_**WARNING: if you don't like lemons, don't read this chapter... **_

**Chapter 7: **Weightlessness

This girl would truly be the death of him, the way she was squirming in his arms. Moaning under his ministrations, it was the greatest feeling.

**Pan's POV**

His hands roamed my delicate frame as if I were to break. We both knew I wouldn't, but that is the person he is. His kisses like fire upon my skin, he's going to kill me with the slow teasing. I unconsciously grind my –still- clothed hips toward his. This is torture! He won't go in for the kill; I want it so badly it hurts. More quiet moans escape my lips as he nips and licks my skin, so close to my cleavage. I wonder what it's like for him, he knows how much he wants this, but won't give in. _'Trunks!'_

**Trunks' POV**

Jeez, it's so damn hard. All I want to do is rip her clothes off and pound until she passes out. But I can't do it. I have got to take this slow, mess with her for a while. But not too long, or else she'll be turned off. But oh man, it's so hard. I move down the hem of her shirt and reach under and lift it above her head. But she's so eager it's crazy. Instead of the slow torment I was hoping, she quickly lifts her shirt off. There goes my control…

**3****rd**** Person**

The two kissed passionately while their clothes were practically torn off in seconds. All they were left in, were their boxers, and thin underwear. Trunks became flustered when he tried to get rid of her bra, so he ripped it off, with minimal protest from Pan. "I never liked that one anyway." She whispered breathlessly. All he could do was smile, and then assault her breasts. Nipping, licking, and sucking, until her nipple was as erect as possible. And then, not to leave out the other, he began giving the same treatment to her other breast. She moaned and moaned under his touch. Oh, how good it felt. She was so close to release, by him just messing with her breasts.

He then began to move lower, and then lower, before she grabbed him by his lavender locks, pulling him into another kiss. "Shhh," she said, "its my turn." Not even a second later, she got up, straddling him, waiting for the next move. He was hard, and she could feel it. She then went lower, toward the goal. Her small, and crafty fingers pulling down his boxers. Her eyes began to widen at the sight in front of her. He looked at her, already scared of what was to come. She chuckled, for this was gonna be fun.

Pan licked his head, and he hissed. Swirling up and around. It was driving him insane! Then, at a moment unexpected, she took all of him in her mouth, going as deep as she could. A low growl tore from his throat.

**Trunks' POV**

My breathing is getting harder and harder to control. Dammit, why does she have to be _so_ good at this? Shes going up and down, keeping it so tight, its almost unbearable. Soon I'm gripping the bedsheets, afraid I'm going to tear them apart. "P-Pan," I say panting. "I-I'm so... clo-..." and then my pleasure spills over into her mouth. And she doesn't miss a drop as she cleans me off. She grins as she comes back up to meet me with a kiss, slow and tantalizing. Just knowing that she has me on her lips, just turns my on again. I quickly flip her over, so my body covers hers.

The way her hair is fanned out, looking at me with mischief in her deep eyes, its a truly beautiful sight. With one hand holding me stable, I use the other to brush up her frame, and then bend to kiss her. She has no idea how much I really love her.

**Pan's POV**

This is killing me! but at the same time, I'm glad for the patience. Taking something new like this, at a pace we can both agree on. I know he wants me, and I want him, and I don't think either of us are going to be able to hold back for very long. I bring my hand down to his... Ahem... and touch it ever so slightly. His breathing picks up, and then I know.

**3****rd** **Person**

Pan looked in his eyes and could tell, that going slow now, wasn't an option. All the control he mustered earlier was gone. He positioned himself at her -now soaking- entrance and whispered, "Ready?" She nodded her head, and he thrust in quickly. In half a second, her hymn was gone, and she was gasping for air. Her heart was beating so fast, it might just bust through.

He waited patiently for her to get used to his size. But that was a bit difficult because he was so huge. Then when she gave the okay, he began to move slowly. She moaned quietly, gaining in volume as the pain turned to pleasure. Soon, the pace sped up, faster, and faster. Trunks was doing exactly what he wanted, knowing that Pan could take it. Her long legs wrapped around him bringing him deeper still.

Minutes of this continual pounding, and they were still going at it. Her screams and his grunts echoed. Both hoping that no-one else could hear them. They where so close to the edge, one more thrust. Finally, it hit them like a ton of bricks.

Screaming each others names was like a chorus to the others ears. Then, Trunks bit into the sweet spot on Pan's neck, heightening both her orgasm, and the bond they shared. And simultaneously, Pan bit back. The feeling was absolutely incredible to the both of them. They felt weightless in the peak of it all. "I love you Panna." He whispered to her, before sleep over took him. She looked at her one and only, only to see him drifting into deep sleep. "I love you to... boxer boy." and kissed his forehead before falling asleep herself.

**So... Lemony enough for ya? R&R! You know the drill. No flames needed.**


	8. Chapter 8: Expect the Unexpected

**Sorry I'm late! I've had family over and I haven't been able to update. Forgive me. *Hangs head in shame***

**Ages-**

Pan: 18

Trunks: 20

Goten: 19

Bra: 17

**Chapter 8:** Expect the Unexpected

Pan had been sick for a few days, and she didn't know why. She woke up with cold sweats, and nightmares. Vomiting multiple times, and a loss of appetite. To say the least, it had been a long past few days. "I don't feel so good." She said, and then enclosed her hand over her mouth before running to the bathroom. Chi-Chi came upstairs to see if she needed anything, and heard the sound of regurgitation. _'And this is day 5.' _She knocked on the door and opened it to see her eighteen year old daughter in a crumpled mess, in a black tank-top, and long pajama pants. Her hair was moved to one side with her hand grabbing hold of it.

But that's not what caught Chi-Chi's full attention. It was the bite mark on the left side of her neck. Pan looked up to see her mother, mouth agape at the sight. "Mom" she mumbled. "Haven't you ever seen a sick person before?" then she rose from the floor, legs wobbling, and went to rinse her mouth out. After about an hour of more sleep, Pan came downstairs, per her mother's instructions.

Everyone was waiting for her at the breakfast table. They were all aware of her being sick, but that didn't stop them from poking fun at her expense. Videl was due with the baby any day, so she and Gohan have been staying over. Pan barley ate anything, the complete opposite of her three plate normal. "You need some rest." Gohan said. "Yeah, you're not looking so good." Goten chimed in. _'No shit.' _Chi-Chi pulled her husband to the side, and through her sick haze, Pan could see that she was freaking out on the inside.

"Goku, you have to believe me!" She exclaimed. He didn't seem too worried that his one and only daughter had possibly mated with his friend's son. But his over protective wife couldn't see that. "Chi," he started. "It'll be okay, if they did mate, then that's on them. They obviously care enough, or they wouldn't have gone through the trouble." She looked at him with her eyes wide. She almost couldn't believe that he was actually defending her. "But Goku," she whispered, "do you remember what happened?"

He did remember, but pushed the thought aside. That wasn't the point after all. Then they heard an ear piercing scream from the breakfast table. The two ran in to see Videl doubled over on the ground, clutching her stomach. "I think the baby's coming!" In seconds, the whole house was freaking out. Gohan learned instant transmission years ago from his father, and intended to use it. Pan still felt sick, but she left with everyone in a rush.

Pan couldn't see, nor fly straight, and she didn't know why. With all the thoughts that were in her head it was hard to function. "Goku honey, don't drop me!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. They were all in a rush, Pan and Goten made it a race to town. And Goten being the cheater he is, made sure he won. It only took twenty minutes to get to Satan City hospital, but if they drove, that would've been a full five hours.

"How is she doing?" Goten asked his brother. Gohan already looked stressed when he answered, "Okay, but they didn't give any time frame of her arrival. So, it looks like a waiting game." Hours upon hours had past and Pan wanted…no…needed to get home. '_Even if it was just for a little while.'_ She couldn't let anyone know that she was vomiting when she wakes up.

"I'll be back later." Pan said getting up from her chair. Her father looked up, "But you can't leave, you might not be back in time." She dismissed the comment and walked from the waiting room. Walking out of the hospital doors, she saw Hercule. "Hey Pan. Where are you going?" She paused and thought for a second, then answered "Home, I think I forget something." He didn't question her, so he responded, "Don't be too long. Okay?" and then walked on into the hospital entrance.

'_I might need to go to the pharmacy for medicine first.' _She thought as she lifted into the air. After a minute or two of flying in the air, Pan found a decent pharmacy, and entered its doors. She looked down the aisle and didn't find anything. And after a long while of searching, she settled on a magazine, and a little box of some sort.

When she arrived, she collapsed on the couch, and slept for about three hours. The deep sleep that she was finally able to obtain was heaven on earth, considering her condition the past few days. But the seemingly paradise state was short lived, for when she awoke, she rushed to her bathroom. _'I can't keep doing this. I can't keep anything down, and Videls having the baby any minute.'_ When Pan finally finished, she grabbed the medicine bottle and the little box, and then returned to the bathroom.

Three minutes later, she came out, looking pale, like she was going to pass out. "This can't be happening. No, no, no, it can't be. I've got to be dreaming this." She mumbled. Pan was freaking out. And she only knew of one person who could make her feel better. Pulling out her cell phone, she dialed Trunks' number, hoping he wasn't at work.

"Hello?" he answered. She gulped. The small object in her hand had a plus written on it. "We've got a problem. And I don't know what to do." She began sobbing.

**So? How did I do? Was it bad, or was it pretty good? Did you piece the small puzzle together…? I imagine that you did, with my crappy phrasing. Lol Again, I apologize for the delay in updating, I hope I don't do that again for a long while. **


	9. Chapter 9: Trouble

**DAMMIT! I have done it again boys and girls, takin' my good 'ole sweet time updating. My sincerest apologies, for I have had the worst luck for time… with school work and shopping for Christmas gifts. I do hope you can forgive me. I'll try harder. **

**Chapter 9:** Trouble

Trunks lie back in his chair and exhaled a deep breath while pinching the bridge of his nose. Did he know what was happening? Should he just tell her? "Panna? Are you sure?" Of course she was sure! It's exactly what he was warned would happen.

***Flashback* **

"Come here son." Vegeta said to his oldest. It was about time he knew about the biology of the Saipan race. "Yeah, dad?" Trunks had been working all day, and his father never disturbed his busy work schedule. That fact made Trunks a little uneasy, what could he have wanted to talk to him about? The older Saiyan sat down in the chair to have a few words with him. "What would this be about?" Trunks asked confused. Vegeta rolled his eyes and said, "You and Kakarot's brat have become close – " "Pan." He interrupted, "her name is Pan."

His father nodded his head in recognition and continued. "You and _Pan_," He emphasized, "have become very close. And I wanted to know if you knew what happens when two people mate." Trunks' face dropped into a slight frown. "Dad, I think I know what the birds and the bees are." "Shut up boy! That's not what I was talking about." Vegeta said slightly embarrassed.

He continued on talking about the things that make up the bond between two people. Most of which Trunks knew since he was a kid. But then his father quickly changed the subject to what happens _after_ the two people become mated. Trunks' eyes got wide, "Are you sure?" Again, Vegeta rolled his eyes, and answered, "How the hell do you think you're in existence?" He looked away awkwardly, not really wanting to know that story.

***End Flashback***

Pan's eyes became wide, and she had paled when she heard what happens. "Oh Dende… What am I going to do?" She whispered into the phone. "We," Trunks corrected. "What are _we_ going to do?" By this time, Trunks had already left work for the day, and was on his way to Capsule Corp. "This cannot be happening." Pan mumbled. He seemed just a little hurt by her saying that, but he understood fully. She was after all, only eighteen years old. "Could I call you back some time? Videl is in labor, and is having the baby any minute." Pan said walking around her room.

On the other line, Trunks nodded his head and answered, "Yeah, drop by whenever you get the chance, okay?" He could tell she was smiling. "I love you Boxer Boy." And with that, Pan hung up her cell phone, and broke into tears. She stayed closed up in her room for quite sometime before she regained control over her emotions. _'What am I going to say to them, "Hey guys, I went home and found out I'm knocked up?" Everyone is going to kill Trunks, and then me!' _Finally, Pan walked out of her house after cleaning up, and returned to the hospital.

"Pan, you're never going to believe this." Goten exclaimed. She hadn't even walked into the doors before he ran up to her with news. He didn't really say anything. But he did hold up two fingers, and whisper, "There's not just one anymore…." _Holy crap! Not one baby, but two. Twins?'_ "That's great!" She said. Sure she was happy, but the good news was a little overshadowed what else was on her mind at that moment. "Pan?" Her brother looked at her worriedly. "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." She shook her head and continued walking to the waiting room of the maternity ward. The whole family greeted her as she once again sat down and waited.

Chi-Chi walked over and sat down next to her a bit worried. "Sweetheart, is everything okay?" Pan looked up at her mother on the verge of tears once again. "Pan?" She hugged her close, wondering if she'll just tell her the truth. "How does that bite mark feel?" Chi-Chi whispered. Pan jolted out of the embrace, and stared at her mother in shock. _'How does she know? I-I made sure…'_ Then it hit her. That very morning, when her mother walked in on her puking her guts out. She saw the mark! _'Oh no! What have I done!?' _She had to get away, but how? Her family needed her there. Pan was going to become an aunt any second!

Goku could see the worried look in her eyes. His mate gave him a knowing look, what they had both almost feared had come true. Now, all the two parents needed to do, was comfort their daughter.

About two hours later, Gohan came out with great news. "Twins!" He said to the family in the waiting room. One child of each gender, little Makato, and Ayame. Cheers rang out across the room, the two now grandparents, hugged their eldest son in joy. And aunt and uncle gave a high-five, happy for the nine month wait being over. Hercule just breathed a sigh of relief when Gohan mentioned that is daughter was okay. "When do we get to see Videl?" Someone asked. His brother paused and took a breath, "Not for a little while Goten, she needs her rest."

Gohan saw Pan duck out of the waiting room, and to the clinical wing of the hospital. "Mother," He began, before Chi-Chi stopped him. "Do not worry about your sister, she has other things to take care of."

_'What am I going to do? Will papa be mad at me? I'm in real trouble; they really will kill me and Trunks if they find out. How am I going to handle this?' _Pan questioned as she walked to the other side of the large building. She found the clinic, and passed right by it, walking right into the pharmacy. "Hello, may I ask, what would be the best pre-natal vitamins?"

**Soooo…. I have a question that you guys HAVE GOT to review for…. Do you guys want me to do one chapter on the pregnancy, and THEN do a skip, or do you want me to write it all out? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! And again, thank you for your patience. **


	10. Chapter 10: The Beating

**Alright guys... The holiday hiatus is officially over. I hope all of you enjoyed your holiday, (whichever that may have been). Enjoy the chapter! **

"_Telepathically"_

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**Chapter 10: **The Beating…

After the initial shock wore off, Trunks had to go talk to somebody. And that somebody was… his sister? Walking into the living room of Capsule Corp. has never been so deathly quiet. "What's up big brother?" Then it all went downhill from there. His face paled and he looked at his little sister to see her confusion. He didn't know how to tell her, because he knew how she was over Pan.

"You're going to be an aunt sooner then you thought." He said in a whisper, sitting on the couch. Bra's eyes widened in surprise, she didn't hear that right, did she? Who could it have been? Wait… no… it can't be…. "Pan!?" She exclaimed. Her best friend for so many years... got together, with her brother. "Oh. Dende. Have. Mercy. On. You. Wait. Till. Gohan and Goten find out!" She said slapping him the whole time. Then she sat down on the couch next to Trunks in silence, not really knowing what to say. After a long bout of silence from both of them, Trunks finally broke to quiet. "What do I do for her? I promised nothing was going to happen, but-." Bra put a hand in his face, two blue eyes met, and she said, "I can't tell you what you _have_ to do. But I think it best to talk to dad." _'That doesn't sound like a very good idea. All things considering what he told me.' _He let out a sigh. A genius like him should know what to do, but this time he was at a loss.

After another shorter bout of silence, he slowly got up off the couch, and thanked Bra for the little help. Soon he found himself walking toward the gravity room, in search of his father.

Knocking on the door, he could hear the shut off and then the door open. He was freaking out, there was no way that he could tell his father that, and expect to survive. "Why are you hear boy, and why are you sweating bullets?" All of the thoughts ran through his head in those five seconds. It made his head hurt to such a degree, it felt like he would explode! "Pan… and I, are-. " Vegeta grabbed his son by the shirt, and brought him inside the room. "Don't say a word brat." He said almost angrily. Vegeta didn't need his son to tell him one more word to know what it was that had transpired. _'This is a freakin disaster!'_ Vegeta thought. He cringed at the thought of that third class clown coming after his son. "Wait until Kakarot finds out." Was all he had to say.

Trunks sat on the ground and looked at his feet, "Don't give me this long speech, Bra beat you to it." The older Saiyans eyes became wide, his _daughter_ beat him to it? For a while all that could be heard was the hum of the gravity room, as the gravity slowly intensified. Neither of them noticed though, because of years of training. "You should go… break the news to Kakarot and the harpy." Vegeta told him. At that second, Vegeta didn't know what else to say to anyone. For years he'd always had some smart comment to say, and it always worked. But now… he had nothing. But sooner or later, he was going to have to break the news to Bulma, something he was **not** looking forward to.

At the hospital pharmacy, Pan had just finished her search for good vitamins. And was on her way out, when Goten found her. "Where have you been?" He asked. She looked at him with dead eyes and deadpanned, "Don't you read the sign?" pointing to the sign above their heads. He quickly grabbed the bag that was in her hand and peaked inside. He looked at her with an anger that couldn't be rivaled. "Who was it." He said. The words came for of a demand than a question. And for the moment, it kind of scared her. She wanted to tell him, but she just couldn't. Whether the news would shock him or anger him further was unknown. Pan just wouldn't take that risk.

All she could do was shake her head, the eighteen year old was on the verge of tears. Her throat choked up and she was freaking out inside. Upon seeing this, her little brother grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back to the waiting room. When they arrived, Pan let a tear fall. And that alarmed everyone. Son Pan never cries, for any reason.

"Pan-Chan, what's the matter?" Goku asked, acting completely oblivious to the situation. Again, all she does is nod her head. As mad as he was, Goten piped up since his sister wouldn't. "Look in the bag… that should explain it all." Throwing the bag at their father, then passing it to Gohan. Both _looked_ infuriated. But in reality, it was just Gohan. "Tell me who it was." ChiChi didn't look too mad, for she knew what she was going through. Being a mother at the ripe age of eighteen was what she had done. She shot her daughter a semi-sympathetic look just as Trunks walked in the door of the hospital.

_"Trunks." _He heard through telepathically through the bond. _"It's not the best time for you… the guys know, and they're out for blood." _How could he have missed it? Their power levels where almost through the roof. But as soon as he entered the hospital, it only got worse. The distant look in Pans eyes was almost unnoticeable, except for the fact that both Goku and Gohan have seen that look. Pan and Trunks were speaking to each other with their _minds._

"They did bond." Gohan mumbled in almost disbelief. He didn't understand until that moment. When she was refusing to tell them a name, she was protecting him... Trunks. Gohan understood that, but how could he not have noticed anything? "Go, Videl and the twins need you more than us right now." Goku told his son putting a hand on his shoulder. He nodded, and as he walked away he mumbled a small question, "did you know already?" Oh course he did! His father wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, but Gohan was sure he knew Saiyan bonding.

Trunks was getting nervous, and fast. If looks could kill, he would be dead. Goten couldn't hold in his anger anymore. "Bro code rule number one," he began walking toward Trunks. "Never screw your best friend's sister!" The volume of his voice rising with every word as he was pushing him back. Pan watched in horror as the situation was getting out of hand.

"Stop it! There will be **no** fighting. Got it?" ChiChi exclaimed. There was a brawl about to break out, and she was not going to get kicked out of Satan City Hospital. Hercule had left a short time before, to go get some shut eye. Everyone thought it was a good idea, even if they couldn't get some themselves.

This wasn't how she wanted it to happen. All Pan wanted was to tell her family, and for them to be okay with it. But not for this to happen… for her mate to have the beating of his life from her brothers. And if the disaster couldn't get any worse, Trunks said, _"I told my dad, and Bra figured it out. For the time being, my mother is in the dark. I'm sorry Panna."_

The two of them, were officially dead…

**Well... that was interesting. Anyone have any guesses on the next chapter? PLEASE be mindful that chapter 9, 10, and part of the next chapter will have happened, on the same day. i know that sounds crazy, but i packed a crap load of detail, so you know what's going on with everybody. and on fact... next chapter, they finally get to see the twins! Til next time! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Coming Clean

**I've come to the final thought. This chapter will be on the same day as the last one. I hope you enjoy! I think you'll love it. :)**

**Chapter 11: **Coming Clean

It was a somber place, after the potential fight had stopped. Goten swore to Hell, that he would officially beat Trunks for what he'd done. The celebration was not much of a celebration at all.

Pan was becoming a new mom; Videl had just become a mom. And both ChiChi and Bulma were caught in the middle. Goku saw the gears turning in his wife's head… she was truly enjoying this. All the while Trunks became more and more nervous because of the looks he had received. He and Pan were fidgeting in their seats, almost _waiting _for another outburst from the family.

It was nearing dinner hour when Gohan let everyone see Videl and the twins. It was bound to cheer everyone up, and out of the bad mood. Pan and Trunks were hand in hand toward the small room. It was packed tight with flowers and "congratulations" balloons, and there, in the middle of it all: a tired new mother, and pink and blue bundles in her arms. "Guys," Gohan began, "I'd like you all to meet the new additions to the family." Smiles were contagious around the room as they all got a chance to peek at the newborns. Little Ayame looked like her father, but with bright blue eyes like her mother. And in her mother's other arm, a little blue bundle. Makato looked like Videl, but with Gohan's eyes.

"Oh my sweet grandchildren, look Goku." ChiChi said beaming with joy. It was quiet in the room as the family just watched the newborns sleep peacefully. After a minute or two, Pan found that Trunks and Gohan leave the cramped room. At first she started to panic on the inside, wondering what was going to happen. _'Trunks! What's going on out there?'_

_"Don't worry watashi no ai."_ When he felt her sigh in relief, he continued to talk with his friend. "I know you care for my sister," he started, "but do you truly love her… or was the two of you mating instinct?" Trunks didn't know how to answer that question. Of course he loved Panna, yes mating was on instinct, but there was so much feeling behind it. It overwhelmed him at first, but once he let it all go, his mind cleared up, and it all of a sudden made sense. He and Pan were the two missing pieces to the puzzle of life. When Trunks realized that Gohan was still looking for his answer, he returned back to reality, and said. "I love your sister more than life itself. It took me a while for my mind to fully embrace it, but when it did, it was a breath of fresh air."

When he spoke of Pan, his eyes softened, serenity washed across his features. Gohan knew that he had only the best intentions for her. And he and especially Goten would have to get over that. "Alright Trunks, but if I hear that you ever hurt her… I will make you wish you never existed." His eyes became slightly cold at the comment. Both knew that Goku and Vegeta would be okay with the idea. But there was always that chance; Pan does have to finish high school.

Everyone was going to leave for the night, and let the new family get some sleep. As the Sons were going airborne, Trunks gave the idea to stay at C.C. for the night. ChiChi was the first to voice her 'thank you' and 'we accept'. Goten on the other hand, was still mad about it all, and all but refused his best friends offer.

When they walked in the door, Bulma yelled in the direction of her room, "Vegeta! Goku and ChiChi are here with the kids!" She let out a genuine smile that didn't seem to mask her lack of sleep, as she'd been at work in the labs most of the day. Her hair was a bit of a mess as she continued with her day. Her mini-me came into the kitchen where Pan and ChiChi sat, and ran up to her and said smiling, "Hey mommy."

Pan's face paled when she heard her best friend say those words. She didn't want anyone to say anything unless it was her saying it. This was about the time Bulma went into shock. "What does she mean by that?" She at first questioned.

"Chi," she whispered looking at her, "What is my daughter talking about?" For a moment, there was no answer. But the onyx haired woman looked at her with a smile, and that was all the conformation Bulma needed. "Oh goodness Pan." She said hugging her with a smile. She had so many questions for the teen. And the bluenette was assured they would all be answered… after some food had been eaten.

Laughs were shared at the dinner table was Goku and Vegeta fought over the last egg role. "They fight worse than small children." murmured Bulma. It was going to be an all-out war when Goten swooped in took the last role and shoved it in his mouth. Then the huge room became a little too quiet. And the nerves had returned in Pan's stomach; or maybe that was the noodles. She was holding the hand of her love, looking at everyone at the table, quieter the normal.

"Pan-Chan, are you okay?" Goku asked with his mouth full. That earned him a slap on the back of his head by his wife. "That is so rude." She said rolling her eyes. Fighting was in his blood, but obviously not manners.

_"Panna, are you ready?" _He asked through the bond. _"For what? They already know!" _She exclaimed. _"They don't know _everything_ hun."_ He smiled at her, sending a wave of confusion over everyone else.

Trunks stood up from the table still holding Pan's lithe hand. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make. As you all may have heard, Pan is expecting. But that's not all I have to say." The faces of their mothers were truly priceless. The expression was borderline joy, and hysteria. Their fathers looked indifferent, for they accepted any decision the two were going to make. But looking over at Bra and Goten, there were a few looks. Some he could decipher, and some he could not. They ranged from happiness, despair, resentment and a general distaste for the situation. (The latter coming directly from Goten)

"What I'm trying to say is, Son Pan, I've loved you my entire life, and I can't imagine it without you. And I just want to ask-"

**GOT YOU! I hope this was a good chapter, I've been side tracked with final exams at school. And maybe a little procrastination. :) R&R, More coming soon!**

****watashi no ai Means "My Love"**


	12. Chapter 12: Memories

**Well, nice to see you all again... yes I'm well aware of the delay, and I'm trying not to make excuses, so I'll give it to you straight. Since I last updated, I have entered a new semester; found out I'm failing all of those classes. Had surgery, turned sixteen... and then was told by my parents that I need to find a job. Yeah... its been pretty hectic around here. But this story will go on, at least for another chapter. So, ENJOY.**

**Chapter 12: **Memories

Five months seemed to pass by her in a blink of an eye. she slowly sat up in bed as she watched her mate sleep the most peaceful in a long time. His lavender hair had fallen in his eyes, giving him a slightly boyish look. _'You're so cute in your sleep.'_ she thought, apparently out loud in her mind, for which he responded, _'You're obviously cuter.'_ Pan blushed at the thought. Her hand resting on her growing belly, Pan began to think back to all the years she had spent hanging out with Trunks, getting him and Goten into trouble.

***Flashback***

"You kids get back here right now!" ChiChi screamed. Laughing could be heard all through Mt. Poa. The three young demi-saiyan children had just thrown rolls of toilet paper over the Sons house, and then running off with a ridiculous amount of food. "I think that the best place to hide is the old field on the other end of the district." Trunks said,_ 'at least until Gohan has to come looking for us'_. He added silently. The kids knew there was going to be hell to pay in the end... And it was best that they avoid both women.

They flew to the field and touched down, letting all the food tumble out of their small arms. Goten sat down on the lush grass of the hill and Pan followed suit. "So guys," Trunks began, "what is on the agenda today?" The mini version of Goku looked over at his sister and shrugged.

A slight breeze had picked up, giving Pan's hair a tousle. she swept her side bangs out of her face, saying that they had all that food, why not make a picnic out of it. "Great!" Goten yelled. "I'll go get Bra and then the group will be complete." Already in the air, he sped off, leaving Trunks and Pan all alone in the field.

The two just looked at each other for several moments before Trunks cleared his throat, bringing the 12 year old out of her trance for her best friend. She wanted to tell him, but she didn't know what kind of reaction she would receive from him. She had a crush on him, and in a way wanted to get rid of it because both knew that a relationship wouldn't have happened.

"Are you okay Panna?" The boy asked using the nickname off limits to all others. He looked into her eyes and saw a shroud of distance from him. The Son girl had done that a couple of times, and it really freaked Trunks out. Soon she snapped of the trance and answered a "yes, I'm okay." to the 14 year old.

Soon both Goten and Bra came in for a landing and sat in on the grassy area of the hill. "Let the picnic begin!" One yelled. Back on the mountain, ChiChi made sure that the children would get what's coming to them. The woman was tired as it was, but dealing with the stress of a semi-ruined get together was the last straw. Bulma was also not in the mood for their childishness. So... They got the only two people to go get them... Gohan and Videl...

"Aww come on mom, you can't be serious!" The young man began to protest, but was stopped by the stern look of his mother. "Are you back talking me Son Gohan?" She questioned. He looked down at his feet as his girlfriend stifled back a snicker. "We'll bring them back ChiChi, I promise." They began flying up and over the local villages in search of the four kids. After about an hour, Gohan pointed out the abundance of food and blankets from the air. "It seems they're trying to have a picnic." Videl said. She slowed her flight and touched down next to Pan and Goten. And Gohan sat next to Bra and Trunks. It seemed that the group was all complete. Until he opened his mouth. "Mom is gonna kill you guys, Bulma too." Goten hoped he wouldn't have to go back, he liked it here. But his older brother wanted to go back... kind of. The rest of them didn't know what to do. So the six just sat there, and nibbled on the food.

Needless to say, when they arrived hours later, there truly was hell to pay.

***End Flashback***

Pan had gotten up from her bed to use the bathroom, trying with much effort not to wake him up still. But it didn't work, for he heard the water of the sink run when she finished. Then he smelt breakfast, _'My gosh Panna's fast!' _ He rouse from the bed and pulled on his boxers, walking downstairs to see his loving fiancé hard at work, cooking her favorite. Which so happen to be his pancake recipe. Three pancakes piled atop one another, whipped cream in-between and sprinkles on top.

"Looks delicious, my love." He said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, kissing the crook of her neck. She smiled as she finished dishing the food onto his plate. "I'm glad you like it." Trunks could tell there was something on her mind, because she isn't as chipper as normal. Or maybe that was another of her mood swings. _"You okay babe?"_ She looked across the table at him a bit puzzled. _"Yeah, I'm fine. Just something on my mind, that's all." _So there was something on her mind. "Well, what is it?" Trunks asked out loud. Pan looked down at her cup of water and shook her head. "Nothing but memories really."

The two sat there for what seemed like hours in recollection of their childhood, and dreaming what their daughter's childhood would be like. "Have you thought up a name for her yet?" He smiled and retorted, "have you?" Pan finally got up from her chair and kissed him gently tracing his bottom lip, teasing him. _"Panna, don't do that."_ She knew what that meant. So reluctantly she pulled away and whispered in his ear, "Mai-Chi Briefs."

His mate was the smartest, most stubborn woman on the planet Earth. And forever the most beautiful. He got up from his seat and met her halfway to the counter. She leaned into his embrace and breathed, "I love you, Trunks."

**That's all folks, hope you like it. R&R and I might just give y'all a bonus in the next chapter. :) **


	13. Chapter 13: New Beginnings

**well you guys... it's finally over, our journey has ended. but don't worry. I've rewarded you all pretty good. over 2,100 words this time. :) A simple ENJOY is in order. Thanks for all of those who've stuck with this story, I owe you one.**

**Chapter 13: **New Beginnings

Screaming erupted from their room early in the morning. Pan was in labor, and the pain was excruciating, it tore through her body. Trunks was up in an instant, getting the bag of clothing, and comforting his fiancé.

"It's going to be okay, breath Pan-chan." He soothed. But she wasn't having any of that. She grabbed him by the collar of his night-shirt saying, "don't you lecture me about this being okay, I'm in fucking pain!"

_'Okay,'_ he thought, _'she's obviously not okay!'_ He too had learned instant transmission from Goku not long before then, mainly for this purpose. Trunks ran around the room gathering his clothes hurriedly to change, and finding Pan still screaming and sitting in a pool of bodily fluids. Apparently she had tried to get up from their bed and had fallen. Her ki was dropping ever so slowly and she was in tears. He grabbed hold of her in an embrace and whispered in her ear, "it's okay, truly." All of his efforts were to comfort her as he put two fingers to his forehead and concentrated on the hospital.

In an instant, they were at the front doors of the hospital as he picked her up bridal style and marched right in, demanding someone to take care of her. The almost 19-year-old Pan had for a few nights before had gone to sleep in sweats, because she knew this was coming soon. "Hey, someone help her out, she's in labor!" Trunks exclaimed. Three nurses came running with towels and a wheelchair for her. While the head nurse gave him the paperwork to fill out, he felt the young woman's ki drop once again, a bit more drastic than the last. His body went ridged with fear, was he going to lose his love tonight?

"Mr. Briefs, you need to make it a point to fill these papers out quickly." He nodded his head half-heartedly and shrugged her off. He pulled out his cellphone and called the Son household. Goku answered, and practically jumped out of bed when he said Pan was at the hospital. "Chi, wake up Chi, Pan is in labor!" He heard on the other end of the line. He hung up the phone after he was told that Goten, Gohan and company would be there shortly. Next thing he knew he was calling Capsule Corp.

"Who the hell would be calling at this hour?" He heard his father mumble. _'Jeez, thanks dad...'_ Trunks thought. "Hello?" At three in the morning, it's never a good idea to call, but now it had to be done. "Dad," the youth started. "We are at the hospital, and her ki is dropping fast. I don't know what to do." On the other side of the line, Vegeta's eyes widened a bit as he woke up his sleeping wife. "Get up, Bulma." Then the older Sayian turned his attention to the phone once again. "Go," he said "I'll get your mother and sister and be there soon." Another ki drop came from her, it continued to scare him as it dropped to near critical levels.

"Yes sir," he nodded. "I just don't want to lose her."

"I know son, I know." Then a click, an indication of the ending of the conversation.

He quickly filled out the papers, dropping them off at the nurses station demanding where her room was. He ran down the hall as her ki wasted to nothing. He screamed her name through the bond, hoping for an answer that never came. She couldn't be gone, it just wasn't possible. If she was, there was only a slight chance their daughter would live as well. Trunks couldn't live with himself if the only two people he cared about were gone.

At the entrance of her room he found an unconscious Pan hooked up to machines, the only thing telling him she was alive. She hasn't given birth yet, so maybe that was a good thing? He sat next to her as she opened her eyes and turned in his direction. "I don't know if I'm strong enough." She whispered with a tear rolling down her cheek. He held her hand, praying to Dende that she would be.

There was a knock on the door. The two looked over to see the doctor and nurse. The nurse checked her dilation and said, "I think we are ready." Mother-to-be Pan looked over at Trunks nervously before he kissed her forehead and said, "I'll be right back Pan-Chan." She held onto his hand, as if to say "don't go." Her grip faltered as she grew weaker, but she was resilient in the fight to sleep.

Trunks absent-mindedly walked to the waiting room looking for both families. And to his genuine surprise, only his parents, -as well as hers- stood waiting. "Where is everyone?" He questioned.

"They will be here soon brat, just relax." His father said.

"How is my little Pan?" ChiChi pleaded. On the way, Goku sensed her ki drop and told his wife, as she had feared the worst. "She's going to be okay, I hope." Trunks said. As he said that, the rest of the gang walked in and started asking too many questions. Videl exclaimed, "what the hell are you still doing here? She needs all the help she can get!" Not paying attention to an almost 10 month old sleeping Makato in her arms, as he began to cry from the noise. "Sorry little one." She cooed.

He rushed back to Pan's room as she was about to push, not allowing herself to start without him there with her. Sweat and tears emanated from her as her body was in pain. He held onto her hand as she let out a scream and pushed as much as she could. It hurt her so much, she felt light-headed and almost passed out. "Keep going, the baby's almost there." The doctor said. It took three or four more long pushes for the little Sayian child to arrive. And when she did, she cried loudly. Trunks just laughed, she had lungs, he gave her that. Mai-Chi was cleaned up and given to her mother, who cried tears of joy. Her little angel was finally here. "Hello, my baby girl." She whispered.

Trunks smiled before kissing mother and daughter, leaving the room once again to see the whole family. "Two and a half hours later," he began, "a healthy, six and three fourths pound, twenty inch baby girl." Cheers could be heard as he finished. Bulma rushed to her son and hugged him practically to death, something only she could do. "Congratulations." She said.

"Thank you, mother."

Bra and Goten came up to him and asked if they could go and see her, at which Trunks said, "Maybe later, she almost passed out in there a second ago." The two just nodded, and agreed later in the day, they would come back. After a few minuets of silence, Vegeta said that he was going home to regain the sleep he had lost. With that being said, his wife fussed him out wanting to know why he was leaving their grandchild and Pan without so much as a visit. The group laughed as her son agreed. "You guys should go home, they said she'll be here at least until tomorrow afternoon."

After everyone had left, he dropped by the flower shop and bought a dozen blood red roses, and one little lavender flower. He walked back to her room to find her still holding the little angel. The vase on the window sill became full of the flowers as Pan commented how absolutely beautiful they were. "I thought I was going to lose the both of you tonight." He whispered sitting next to her on the bed. Mai grabbed her mothers finger as Pan retorted, "good thing you didn't, you wouldn't know what to do without us." She chuckled as he rolled his eyes. _'Always the smart ass.'_ He smiled, looking at his future right next to him.

***Time Skip***

Pan: 21

Trunks: 23

Goten: 22

Bra: 20

The doors opened quietly as the bride walked out with her father next to her. Pan's dress hugged her chest and abdomen with a sweetheart neckline, then flowing gracefully down to the ground. Her long, sleek black hair was lightly curled and put up for her vail, which flowed down the back of her dress.

A 2 and a half year old Mai-chi in front throwing flowers every which way, earning a soft chuckle from her grandfather. The young girl sat in the pew next to ChiChi and turned around to look at her mother. But Pan didnt look her way, but straight ahead, towards the groom, and groomsman. Her brothers and best friends were all up there, and when she looked at Trunks, the love of her life, the butterflies returned. He flashed a reassuring smile letting her know that everything was going to be alright.

Goku sat next to his wife as she continued her way the last steps of the aisle. Bulma and Vegeta sat on the other side of the pews. The couple exchanged vows and rings. "I know pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The preacher said as Trunks leaned down to kiss his wife. "This was a long time coming for those two." Bulma said smiling.

_"I love you, Trunks."_ Pan said through the bond. As the two began to walk up the aisle again, Pan grabbed the small hand of her daughter. The blue eyed Pan look-alike walked smiling hand in hand with her mother and father. Their happy little family she thought. Hours passed as the reception was well under way. The first dance, father daughter dance, and the toast, so on and so forth. The even planners, which consisted of Bulma and ChiChi truly out done themselves. The reception was elegant, yet way over the top.

"This, is crazy." Pan laughed, she knew something was up, but not to this extreme. Her mother and Bulma kept everything about the reception under wraps from her. And she wouldn't want it any other way. Table settings intricately done, flower arrangements sat neatly around the venue, setting a neutral, calming tone.

It was close to eleven o-clock that night, when the eight sat around the table still in their reception attire, with the exception of Pan, who had on a dark red dress that framed her figure nicely. She rose from the table over to the bar, grabbing eight shot glasses and a bottle of tequila.

"Tonight, we take a semi-ceremonial shot," she began. "We have all grown up, and gone on with our lives, whatever path we have taken." Gohan poured them each a share, and getting thanks in return.

Uub and Marron where grateful to have reconnected with the group not too long before. Life had gotten so busy, they just never really talked back to anyone. They had gone on to date (once again), and announced that their relationship will continue. Marron was the first to raise her glass and say, "cheers, to the future." As the other seven went to raise their shots, Bra stopped them.

"What do you mean no?" Her brother questioned. The bluenette rolled her eyes and retorted, "because brother, I can't drink this." A confused look washed over all surrounding her, the most confused was Goten, sitting directly next to her. "I'm pregnant." She said beaming with joy, staying calm holding Gotens hand. Pan and Videl jumped from the seats and hugged their sister happily. All while Goten sat there like a statue, right down to the pale look to his skin.

**Now, I have a surprise for you. But you must review before hand. :)**

**I give you... A sneak peek on my next big project. **_**The Visionary and The Bond. **_

Suddenly, Pan dropped to the ground clutching her head in pain screaming. No one knew what was wrong with her. With a rush Trunks ran over to her and hugged her for comfort. "You're going to be okay." He whispered in her ear. He looked up at the rest of the group with worry. By this time Gohan had run inside, "Mom! Something's wrong with Pan!"

Both ChiChi and Bulma ran outside to see the commotion. ChiChi was suddenly worried over her daughters present state. The look in Trunks eyes was both of worry, and possessiveness._ 'The bond has gotten stronger, I don't think it'll be too long now.' _Vegeta thought. After the poor girl stopped her ear bleeding screams, she was brought into the house and put into one of the many rooms to rest. Trunks insisted on staying with her, but after a while gave up, for his father put his foot down. "No, you're going to train. There's no use in staying." He'd said.


End file.
